A New Family
by Addison-Tyler-Payne
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily are 16. After Aria's parents die, the girls and mike move in with Addison. Does not include -A or noel. DOES INCLUDE EZRA, TOBY, AND CALEB. EMILY FINDS A NEW LOVE INTREST.
1. Chapter 1

"Aria Montgomery?" the red-haired doctor called, reading the chart. She knew that name. It was her niece.

A group of four people walked into the room. Two brunettes, one with her hair in a high ponytail, and the other with her hair falling a little under her shoulders. The third with blonde hair, and the last, with a little baby bump and long black hair, falling just under her shoulders.

"Hello girls" She looked at the one with the black hair. "Aria? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Aunt Addie." A small smile spread across her face.

"Come here baby!" She walked over to the teen and gave her a hug. "It's been over 3 years! How are you? Where are your parents? How's your brother?"

"Mike and I aren't doing very good. Our parents died. Mike is living with his friend Josh, and I'm switching between Spencer's, Emily's, And Hanna's. I'm trying to stay strong for him, but sometimes it's just so hard."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. So which one of you girls is pregnant?"

Aria took a step forward. "I am, Trust me it wasn't my fault. I know exactly who's it is. Can we go into your office?"

"Sure, come on in girls." We all walked into my office. "So Aria, Who's the father?"

"Byron." Right after she said that, she broke down and one of the girls hugged her. "Thanks, Spencer I needed the support."

"Wait Spencer, as in Spencer Hastings?"

"Yeah. Do you remember us Addie?" She smiled at me. They all did. I knew all of them.

"Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Right?"

"Right" They all said in unison.

"I remember you guys now. You all would be with Aria when I came to visit."

"Yeah they would. Now back to me. I need an abortion. I can't live with his baby. He was such a jackass all the time."

"Aria! Language young lady! Even if he was a jackass. SO how far along are you?"

"About 2 months. Please Addison, take it out. I hate him so much. He raped me about a month before he died."

"When would you like to have the surgery?" I was a little scared of the answer.

"As soon as possible. Do you have any openings for today?"

"Umm, let me just get Amelia on the phone to book an OR." I said while dialing Amelia's number.

"Thank you Addison! I love you so much!" I could tell she really wanted this.

"Yes, Amelia Shepard. Hey Amy, It's for Aria, yeah I know. Alright, be down in 5. Thanks."

~x~

I just finished her surgery, I went out to talk to Spencer, Emily, and Hanna.

"How did it go Addison?" spencer asked looking worried.

"Spence, calm down. It went perfectly fine. Aria should be waking up in about an hour. But while I am talking to you girls, I want to ask you something."

"Okay?" Hanna said a little curious.

"How would you guys feel if I adopted Aria?"

"Well, it's cool with me, as long as we get visitation rights." Emily said with a little laugh.

"Well about that. I was thinking, what if you girls come live with me, Aria, if she agrees, and Kevin?"

"I would love that! My mom hates me! I have this boyfriend, he was accused of murder, and his name is Toby. When can I move my stuff in?" She was so excited. I already knew I would love living with her.

"I'm in, my mom hates my boyfriend too!" Hanna would be fun to live with too.

"How about you Emily?"

"My mom hates me because I'm gay. So this could be good for me."

"Oh Emily, I would never hate you. I will accept you the way you are."

"Thanks Addison. It means a lot."

~x~

Aria just woke up. I walked in just as she tried to sit up.

"Owwww! Shit, that hurts."

"I will let that slide, but only because I haven't seen you in 3 years. Hey I have a question for you. Your friends already agreed to it."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about me adopting you? Your friends would live with me and Kevin too. And this secret boyfriend can come over too. Anytime."

"Shit! I was hoping they wouldn't tell you. Anyways, yes I would love it if you adopted me!" She hugged me tight. "I missed you Aunt Addison. Hey what about mike?"

"I will adopt him too. Kevin would be excited to have another guy around the house and not be the only one surrounded by girls."

"Thanks Adds, I will call mike right now."

_Chapter 2 to follow….._


	2. Chapter 2

~3 months later~

The girls had just finished homework when the doorbell rang. I went to open it. When I opened it there were 3 guys standing there. One looked 24, he had ice blue eyes, curly brown hair, and a cute smile. The second one also had ice blue eyes, and was very muscular. The third one had dark brown eyes, and long shaggy hair.

"Hello, we are here to see Aria, Hanna, and Spencer. Do you know where we could find them?"

"Give me one second." I closed the door. "Girls! Come here please, you have some visitors." With that they came running down the stairs. "Who?" "See for your self's." With that being said they pushed me out of the way and opened the door.

"Ezra!" Aria jumped on the guy with the cute boyish smile and kissed him.

"Toby!" Spencer jumped on the muscular one and kissed him.

"Caleb!" Hanna jumped on the one with the shaggy hair and kissed him.

Then I saw a face come up behind them I thought I would never see again. Mark Sloan.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" I hugged him.

"I came here to see Emily. We met in the cafeteria a few weeks ago. I asked her out and we really hit it off."

After he said that Emily ran over to him and kissed him.

"Okay, well why don't we all go inside and have dinner."

We all went into the kitchen and sat down. During dinner I asked the boys a few questions.

"So, Ezra, how long have you and Aria been dating?" I saw a small smile creep up on Aria's face.

"A year,7 months,3 weeks and 2 days. The happiest year, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days of my life." I smiled, if that's not true love, than what is?

"Toby, how long have you and Spencer been dating?"

He smiled. "A year, 6 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days."

"And finally, Caleb. You and Hanna?"

"A year, 5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days." He gave Hanna a kiss.

"And Emily you and Mark have only been dating for about 3 weeks?

"yeah, best 3 weeks ever!"

"So how did you and Aria meet, Ezra?" This time Aria answered.

"We met at a bar. Chill I was just getting a burger. Anyways, we just started talking and there was a connection. Then I found out he was my teacher. We tried to stop it but we couldn't. And we have been dating ever sense."

"Hanna, how did you and Caleb meet?"

"We met at school. My phone needed an upgrade and he did it for free. He gave it back, and we kissed. There was a spark, and that's when we started dating."

"Spencer, how did you and Toby meet?"

"I was his French tutor. We both hated his step-sister. We started talking and we just couldn't stay away from each other."

"Emily we already know how you and Mark met."

~x~

The next day, I woke up about 5:30 and heard Spencer throwing up in her bathroom, and Aria throwing up in hers. I checked on Spencer first. When I knocked on the door I heard her flush the toilet.

"Spence, its Addison. You okay in there?"

She opened the door and pulled me in.

"I think I'm pregnant. I had sex with Toby a month ago and my period is late." She looked worried.

"Okay, well go downstairs and lay on the couch while I check on Aria."

"What's wrong with Aria?"

"I heard her throwing up about the same time I heard you."

"Oh okay. Well I'm gonna go downstairs."

"Okay" we left the bathroom and I went down the hall to check on Aria. I knock on the door and she opens it and pulls me in.

"Hey Ar, you okay?"

"Addison, don't freak, but I think I'm pregnant. I had sex with Ezra about a month ago, and my period is late."

"Okay well so does Spencer, so I will take both of you to the practice today to take some tests."

"Wait, Spencer is pregnant too? Wow we always thought Hanna would be the first to get pregnant." Letting a small laugh come out.

"Okay well go lay down on the couch across form Spencer, while I go ask the other girls if they think they're pregnant too."

"Okay, and hey Addie?"

"Yeah?" I was about to open Hanna's door.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Anytime sweetie." She gave me one last smile before she disappeared down the stairs.

I knocked on Hanna's door, and to my surprise she opened it.

"Hey Addison, what's up?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just curious" I smiled at her.

"Okay?" She shut the door in my face.

Next I asked Emily and she said she was still a virgin.

~x~

When I got into my office with Aria and Spencer, I did an ultrasound on them. Aria was first.

"Well Ar, You are pregnant, and only a month in."

A smile creped across her face. "Really? I have to call Ezra! Can he come over for dinner?"

"Of course he can!" I smiled at Spencer. "Ready Spence?"

"I guess."

"Well Spencer, you are pregnant too! Before you ask yes, Toby can come over for dinner too." She got up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Addison."

_Chapter 3 to follow…._


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, during dinner Aria and Spencer told Ezra and Toby that they were pregnant. Ezra took it really well, he picked up Aria, spinned her around, and kissed her. Toby took it really well too. He did the same thing as Ezra, but with Spencer and not Aria.

"I'm really glad you took this so well." Aria said to me and Ezra after dinner.

"Well I love you so how could I not take this well?" He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Ezra! So much! And I love you too Addison, thanks for being so supporting."

"No problem sweetie. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Same goes for you Spencer. Just ask, I won't say no."

"Thanks Addison. It means a lot." Spencer said giving me a hug.

"No problem Spence!"

Once Ezra and Toby left Aria came to talk to me while the others slept. I came down to get a snack and she was at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Ar, what are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey can we talk?"

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay, here it goes. I don't think I'm ready for a baby. I mean yeah I'm happy, but I don't think I can take care of him/her. Any advice?"

"Honey, why would you ask that? You and Ezra will be great parents."

"Well look at Ella and Byron. He raped me, got me pregnant, she did nothing. They were constantly drunk, they beat us, and never checked to see if we were okay."

"Oh sweetie, Ezra would never let that happen, trust me, you will never be like Ella or Byron. I won't let it happen." I pulled her into a hug and she thanked me and went up to bed.

I just sat there thinking about what Aria said. Ella never told me she had a drinking problem. Someone clearing there throat interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Addison? What are you doing up?" Spencer said sitting down across from me.

"Couldn't sleep, then I found Aria down here so we talked, and then I was thinking and here we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will let you get back to your thinking." She stood up to leave.

"No it's okay, what's up?" she sat back down.

"I'm worried."

"About what Spencer? You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." a smile appeared on her face.

"Can Toby and I live here after I have the baby?"

"Of course you can Spence, you can live here for as long as you want."

"Really? Thank you so much Addison!" She hugged me then went up stairs. Soon after that I went up stairs too.


End file.
